


Дурацкий поцелуй

by Sounator



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016) RPF
Genre: Drama & Romance, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:57:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounator/pseuds/Sounator
Summary: Ли надоели постоянные пересъемки и он идет к Кристоферу разобраться.
Relationships: Lee Majdoub/Christopher Russell
Comments: 1





	Дурацкий поцелуй

"Дурацкий сериал"  
Крутилось в голове у Мадждуба, пока он быстрым шагом пересекал съемочную площадку. Декорации уже начали собирать и скоро ему предстояло очередное испытание.  
"Дурацкий, дурацкий поцелуй!"  
Вагончик Расселла стоял самый крайний из ряда и дальше всех от площадки, почти у кромки лесополосы.  
Он делал вид, что несет партнеру по съемкам кофе и, судорожно сжимая в руках стаканчики, надеялся, что его нервозность не слишком заметна. Впрочем, волновался он зря, все, кто мог бы его увидеть, тусили непосредственно на полянке режиссера. Очередного, если быть точным. Это был, пожалуй, самый неприятный момент работы, когда из-за кучи режиссеров, приходилось прогонять основные пункты наработок раз за разом. Хотя нет, не это было проблемой. Во всяком случае, для Ли была проблема поважнее.  
Потоптавшись немного у вагончика, он все-таки решил постучать. Дверь была не заперта.

\- Да, входите, - вальяжный спокойный голос заставил колени Ли немного подогнуться.

\- Это я, извини, - затараторил он, быстро, пока не передумал, заваливаясь внутрь.

Перед его взором предстала невероятная картина. Расселл сидел развалившись на стуле. Одна его нога покоилась на подлокотнике, колено другой служило подставкой для розового парика Троста. Канадец был облачен в сценический "ковбойский" костюм и держал в руках... меч-ножницы. Не просто держал, а точил, любовно проверяя на свет плоды своих трудов. Конечно, точить бутафорское оружие было глупо, поэтому он использовал кусочек мягкой шкурки из реквизита.

\- Проходи, - по-королевски распорядился хозяин трейлера, широким жестом приглашая партнера приблизится к своей августейшей особе.

\- Ты чего? - не выдержал, наконец, Ли, все еще топтавшийся на входе.

\- Репетирую, - как ни в чем не бывало, Расселл продолжал натирать оружие.

\- А... - Ли немного пришел в себя и подошел ближе, протягивая ему стаканчик. - Будешь?

Внезапно Кристофер переменил позу, отставил ножницы в угол и ловко перехватил протянутый ему кофе, изящно пригубив напиток. 

\- Теперь поцелуй со мной будет со вкусом латте, - задумчиво произнес он и уставил на Мадждуба поверх крышечки.

Ли уже успел сделать глоток и при этих словах громко подавился. И если бы ловкий Кристофер не успел убрать ноги, облил бы кофем ему штаны.

Довольный своей шуткой, тот оглушительно расхохотался.

Все еще непроизвольно кашляя, Ли не знал, бежать ему отсюда или все-таки решить проблему раз и навсегда. То, что происходящее с ними забавляло Расселла, Ли понял сразу. К слову, именно Кристофер постоянно портил совместные дубли, из-за чего приходилось повторять неловкий поцелуй снова и снова. 

\- Я хотел поговорить, - отставив от греха подальше кофе и заперев, на всякий случай дверь, Ли подошел вплотную к безмятежному партнеру по съемкам. 

\- Угу, - кивнул ему Кристофер. - Говори.

\- Насчет совместных сцен, ну ты понимаешь, - язык заплетался а нос предательски покраснел. - Мне кажется, тебя беспокоит что-то.

\- Мне кажется, что-то беспокоит тебя, - парировал тот.

\- Поэтому именно ТЫ срываешь дубли, будто мне и без того неловко?

\- Так тебе неловко?

\- Разумеется! - Ли разозлился и уже хотел было уйти, когда Расселл вдруг подался вперед, схватил своего партнера за локоть и буквально повалил себе на колени. Когда их лица почти соприкоснулись, Кристофер внезапно поцеловал его в район подбородка.

\- Ты... - голос предательски дрогнул.

В ответ Кристофер неприязненно поморщился, трогая пальцами свои губы.

\- Вот поэтому, - ответил он после паузы. - Твоя щетина страшно колется, а ты постоянно мне ее подставляешь.

\- То есть как? - опешил Ли. - Я же все делаю правильно. 

\- Ага, а я потом вазелин тюбиками извожу.

\- Не понимаю...

\- Сейчас поймешь, - Кристофер перестал улыбаться, его лицо закаменело, совсем как в той сцене с избиением агентов "Черного крыла", которую они снимали накануне.  
Но вместо того, чтобы безжалостно зарезать партнера, он притянул того еще ближе и впился жестким поцелуем прямо в губы. Ли испуганно приоткрыл рот и канадец мгновенно воспользовался этим, засунув язык. Ли еще никто не целовал так властно и нежно одновременно. Кристофер поглаживая горячими пальцами его затылок и скулы, плавно смещая руки на шею и забираясь за ворот рубашки.  
"О, Аллах, я схожу с ума" - мелькнуло в голове Мадждуба, прежде чем он сам навалился на партнера, чтобы удобнее было обнимать его.  
Они вжимались друг в друга слишком тесно и целовались слишком яростно, что воздуха очень скоро стало не хватать. С трудом оторвавшись друг от друга, оба тяжело дышали.

\- Блин, все равно натер, - Расселл вновь поморщился и вдруг улыбнулся.- Дурацкий поцелуй!

Ли не знал что говорить. Все, чего он хотел, поскорее выбраться из душного трейлера и забыть это все как страшный сон.

\- Ну же, "возлюбленный мой", что тебя так расстроило? 

Ли вскинул голову и крепко выругался по-турецки. Кристофер удивленно приподнял брови и вновь расхохотался.

\- По-твоему это смешно? - Ли очень хотелось ему врезать.

\- А по-твоему? - партнер внезапно стал очень серьезен. - По-твоему я должен быть счастлив в шкуре Панто и не иметь возможно сказать тебе все то, что я говорю Сайласу? Да еще и терпеть, как тебя едва не тошнит от близости со мной?

\- Что? - Ли едва не задохнулся от такого потока неожиданных признаний. Ему всегда казалось, что это именно Расселл отторгал его. - Нет! Ты мне вовсе не противен!

\- В этом я только что убедился, любовь моя.

Голос канадца вновь стал нежным и медовым. На экране эти резкие переходы из образа в образ смотрелись эффектно, но сейчас все больше сбивали с толку.

\- Прекрати говорить такое!

\- Разве твое сердце не покрывается пеплом, когда меня нет рядом? - Кристофер прищурился и Ли ощутил, как чужая рука прошлась по его груди.

\- Издеваешься? - он отстранился, жалея, что вообще решил "наладить взаимопонимание".

\- Просто страдаю. - Расселл не удерживал его и едва Ли отступил, устало вытянулся на стуле.- И собирался так делать до конца съемок, пока ты не решил завалиться в мой трейлер.

\- Извини, то есть... - Ли неловко облокотился на гримерский стол, не понимая, что мог испачкаться в чем-то. - Я не думал, что ты... что я...

\- Что _что_?

Усталый больной взгляд Расселла вызывал сильную боль в груди.

\- Что нравлюсь тебе, как Сайлас. То есть, как Панто. Черт!

Повисло молчание. После этой феерии неловких (не)признаний, Ли нужна была передышка. Но Кристофер пер напролом и вновь схватив партнера за локоть, пристально посмотрел в глаза.

\- Мне необходимо знать точно, с кем я сейчас говорю, с Сайласом или с Ли?

Это было уже слишком. Еще не хватало, чтобы его путали с его ролями.

\- Не говори ерунды, конечно же со мной!

\- Хороший ответ, - Кристофер зажмурился, неприязненно скалясь. - Тонко играешь, далеко пойдешь. Слышал, с тобой связывались Парамаунт...

Он понятия не имел, зачем это сделал, но вложил в удар всю злость и обиду, отчего голова Расселла резко мотнулась в сторону. Шокированный Ли отступил на шаг назад, а Кристофер не произнес ни звука, только свирепо посмотрел на него исподлобья, а затем бросился вперед, обхватил руками и повалил на пол. Драка была больше похожа на свалку, они колотили друг друга руками, стараясь попасть по лицу и попадали, но все равно продолжали, не заботясь о разорванной одежде и крови из образовавшихся ссадин. Послышался шум и крики, а потом Расселла оттащили.

Все на площадке волновались из-за случившегося и боялись, что после стычки "Сайлас" и "Панто" не смогут находится в одном кадре. Запланированную на сегодня сцену "счастливой встречи" перенесли на другой день, и снимали более поздний эпизод с поединком. Звезда сериала упорно тренировался фехтовать, пока гримеры тщательно маскировали синяки Мадждуба. А вот Расселлу пришлось пропустить день. Ли умудрился рассечь ему губу и бровь и никакой грим не помогал скрыть швы и сильную припухлость. Но все понимали, что передышка не вечна и боссы студии не будут терпеть простои, сериал и так висел на грани закрытия. Элайджа выступил в роли переговорщика и как мог старался помирить двух актеров. Всем на площадке и ему в том числе, казалось, что дело в противоестественной связи их персонажей, поэтому обоим приходилось выслушивать массу чуши и молчать, крепко сцепив зубы. На следующий съемочный день они не разговаривали и старались не попадаться друг другу на глаза, вызывая еще больше сочувствия окружающих.

Ли не нужно было сочувствие, ему нужен был ответ - прямой и конкретный. И сейчас.

На площадке царило напряжение. Даже их партнерша по дублю Фиона Дуриф то и дело бросала на "Панто" беспокойные взгляды. Актриса умело сочетала это с безумием ее персонажа, которого она метко называла "бракованным терминатором". Ли уже сидел в кустах и ждал нужного момента. Вот Кристофер вышел на дорогу и говорил свой текст. Он не выглядел ни взволнованным, ни подавленным, но и Ли не трусил. Больше он не позволит себе такой слабости. Теперь или никогда!

Режиссер дал отмашку и Ли выпрыгнул из кустов.

\- Панто! - громко крикнул он.

\- Сайлас?!

И они одновременно бросились друг к другу. Ли схватил его первым, но Кристофер, как обычно, наклонился быстрее.

\- Любовь моя, - тихо, будто говорил это лишь ему одному, произнес он, а потом поцеловал.

Но на этот раз его встретили чужие мягкие губы и взгляд, полный яростного огня. Они быстро прервали поцелуй и столкнулись лбами. Ли улыбался как бешеный и смотрел, смотрел, словно и вправду его партнер надолго уходил в другой мир, откуда мог и не вернуться.

\- Ли? - Расселл успел провести ладонью, затянутой в перчатку, по его щеке.

\- Весь твой, - выдохнул Мадждуб и быстро отстранился.

\- Привет, - Фиона смотрела на него удивленными глазами. - Панто мне о тебе рассказывал.

Режиссер замахал руками, но оператор показал ему большой палец. Однако сцену все же пересняли. Три раза, потому, что ни Ли ни Кристофер не могли более отказать себе в удовольствии повторять "дурацкий поцелуй".


End file.
